


Bamboo

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Jackson Wang, Fisting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: BamBam had gotten used to it pretty quickly and he came to find it cute even, how much Jackson just liked his hands. He used the knowledge for a lot of things; caressing his cheeks, running his thumb over Jackson's lips or just mindlessly running his hands over Jackson's body whenever they were cuddling.--(Kinktober Day 8 - Fisting)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Bamboo

**Author's Note:**

> note: ya gril has a kink for BamBam's hands so ofc i was gonna make it jackbam uhm y'all sorry this is so late :( my insomnia is being a bitch and i fell asleep at 6am and didnt wake up until like four hours ago and i finished this as soon as i could. hope u enjoyed

To BamBam, Jackson was an odd enigma of sunshine, happiness, cuteness and every other word that meant those things. He was this person who came into BamBam's life and just _loved_ everyone and everything. He was beautiful in more ways than only physical appearance; his way of being, of handling situations, of smiling when he knew others needed it, of showing vulnerability when _he_ needed it and of how he took care of people without expecting anything in return. He wore his heart on his sleeve most of the time and BamBam had been fast in his decend to fall so in love with him it even hurt sometimes.

Jackson had first been a friend, a very good friend, a best friend and then finally more than _just_ a friend. He'd nestled his way into every corner of BamBam's heart and he'd made a home there with no intentions of leaving anytime soon, and BamBam had accepted his inevitable love for him easier than he had accepted anything else ever.

Their relationship was easy, they never stopped being best friends even after they started being boyfriends and it was always such a great thing. It was _good_ how comfortable they were with each other, how easy it all felt. Of course there were some changes but the changes were for the better, the things that needed changing changed and the things that were already perfect only slightly shifted to better accommodate their new level of being together.

BamBam learned early on in their relationship that Jackson was needy, at times clingy and that he had moment's of vulnerability where he'd need reassurance that BamBam loved him, that he loved him _so fucking much_. After those moments he tended to seek for ways to reassure himself, he'd be clingier and whinier as if testing if BamBam would just give up and tell him to fuck off, but it would never happen and then he'd show BamBam how sorry he was for acting so dumb by riding him on the couch in his living room or on the bed in BamBam's apartment.

Jackson could list a million things he liked about BamBam, could probably fill a few notebooks and then some describing everything in detail, but something BamBam realized he had a near obsession with were his hands. He would grab them and play with his fingers or just hold them and tell BamBam how much he liked holding hands. He would take endless pictures of them with their fingers interlocked and post them on his Instagram with compliments about how nice they felt or how strong they were or how long his fingers are.

BamBam had gotten used to it pretty quickly and he came to find it cute even, how much Jackson just liked his hands. He used the knowledge for a lot of things; caressing his cheeks, running his thumb over Jackson's lips or just mindlessly running his hands over Jackson's body whenever they were cuddling.

"Babe," BamBam whispers and kisses the jut of his hipbone. "You know, you always look the prettiest when I ruin you with my fingers."

Jackson wants to roll his eyes because it's such a BamBam thing to say and he's just so _f_ _ond_ of him. Theres three fingers inside him though, slowly being thrust in and out of him and all he can manage in response is a gasp and a choked off moan that reverbrates around the room.

"I've noticed you know, how much you like my hands. My fingers." The younger continues and crooks his fingers up so he's prushing against Jackson's prostate teasingly. "Yeah, you think I didn't? You're so obvious, always playing with them and complimenting them. It's a wonder why I've never tried this before."

"Shut _up_ ," Jackson whines and BamBam laughs, crooks his fingers up again and watches as Jackson sucks on his own fingers to muffle his cries.

"I'm actually very curious as to why _you_ have never asked for this, Jackson." He stretches his left arm up and smacks the hand away from the older man's mouth, shushing him when he goes to protest and instead shoves his own fingers in his mouth. "Yeah, look at you, sucking on my fingers just like you do my cock."

Jackson wants to glare at him and tell him to shut up again, but BamBam thrusts his fingers in deeper and he chokes, moans and opens his mouth to let them be pulled out.

"Add another finger already and stop bullying me." He whines with a croaky voice.

"Bossy." The younger murmurs and moves pulls his fingers back to add a fourth one in with the other three. "If people knew how needy you were, what would they say, Jackson?"

"They'd- they'd tell you to shut up and fucking _fuck me with your stupid long beautiful fingers_ already." He whines and trembles as the four fingers are pressed in slowly, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Next time I'll just let you stick your own fucking hand up your own ass you brat." BamBam hisses and thrusts his fingers in the rest of the way making Jackson cry out and arch up his hands falling to the bed to grip onto the white bedding.

"Please, please Bammie, I'm sorry." He sobs and ruts down to thrust himself on the fingers. "More, need more, _please_." He sniffles and BamBam smirks as he reaches for the lube bottle and pops it open, taking his time as he spreads his four fingers open inside of Jackson, twists them and curls them this way and that.

"More? Look at how nicely you ask, Jackson." He teases and spreads his fingers again before he slips them out. "You're so cute, come on ask again and I'll think about it."

Jackson whines at the emptiness and BamBam watches in amazement as his asshole clenches around nothing. "Please, Bammie. I'm sorry for being a brat; I'll be good, but _please_ , I need more."

"You beg for it so beautifully." BamBam turns his attention down and pours more than a generous amount of lube onto his palm, clicking the bottle shut and tossing it aside, close enough to reach if he needs more. He can hear Jackson's shuddered breaths as he rubs the lube over his hand like if he were putting on lotion, covering it entirely and then rubbing the rest around Jackson's hole, coating it until he's slick and wet enough that there's small trickles of lube falling on the blanket under him.

Jackson moans, his legs tensing up in anticipation and his breathing accelerating even more as he whines out again. "Please."

"Hush. Now, relax or I won't do it." BamBam smoothes his hand along Jackson's stomach and over his ribs, down to palm at his neglected dick and then to hold his thigh to keep it open as he presses three of his fingers into him again. "Tell me when you're ready for more, okay?"

The playfulness is out of his voice and he looks concentrated as he thrusts his fourth finger in slowly, spreading them open and rubbing against his prostate again to make him relax. Jackson waits for a few minutes, enjoys the way BamBam's fingers press inside him and how full he feels when he spreads them. There's a faint sting there but it's almost nonexistent and he thrust his hips down gently as he releases a quiet noise of encouragement.

"I'm ready, just go slow." There's a few seconds where BamBam spreads his fingers again to stretch him some more before he's kissing Jackson's thigh and pressing his fingers in further. His thumb is soon brushing against the stretched rim and then it's poking in along the four alresdy in there, BamBam's lips on his thighs make him tremble and whine as he's stretched further than he's ever been before. There's tears gathering in his eyes and his breaths are coming in little hiccups as he tenses up with another whine.

"Shh, you're okay. You're doing so good, baby. Relax for me, come on you can relax for me can't you?" BamBam whispers between kisses on his thighs and Jackson whimpers. "Okay, okay, come on breathe, good. You want me to stop?"

"No, no no no. Don't stop, _don't_." He's breathing just as the younger said and he can feel himself untensing, his legs trembling and his hands gripping the sheets.

"Okay, but if you want me to stop anytime just say so and I will." Jackson knows, he knows and he nods with his lip caught between his teeth.

BamBam starts pressing his hand in again, the other releasing his thigh and instead reaching for his dick, stroking him softly to keep at least a tiny bit of his mind off the sting.

It isn't until a couple minutes later that BamBam whines himself as his whole hand finally disappears inside. Jackson's breathing heavily and he's choking back sobs as he grips his own thighs. Its overwhelming to them both for different reasons; BamBam can't believe he has his wjole fucking _hand_ inside Jackson's asshole, something so tiny taking his entire hand making his cock throb and leak precum onto the sheets where its pressed. Jackson feels so full, so overwhelmingly full and he aches something terrible but the pain adds onto his pleasure as he sobs and sucks his fingers into his mouth again, nibbling on them and muffling his sobs as he rocks his hips softly.

"Fuck," BamBam mutters and experimentally moves one of his fingers inside, wiggling it a tiny bit.

"Oh, _fuck_. Yes, please. I can't- I, _Bammie_..." Jackson sobs out and rocks his hips again, sucks his fingers harder and the tears in his eyes begin to spill over as BamBam gives a twist to his wrist.

"holy shit, my fucking _hand_ is inside you. Fuck, I bet you feel so fucking _full_ don't you, Jackson? Greedy little hole finally stuffed full enough to satisfy you?" The younger breathlessly watches as Jackson clenches around his wrist, gripping it as he twists it again and pulls back so he can see how it stretches even more around the base of his palm.

"Yesyesyes, I'm gonna come. I'm so close, please Bam." Jackson cries in desperation, tears still leaving his eyes as he archs his back.

BamBam can see him getting even more desperate by the minute as he spreads his fingers inside him, rubbing against his stretched walls and pressing against his prostate. Jackson's legs start quivering, his thighs trying to press closed as his dick twitches in his loose grip.

The only sounds filling the silence for a while are the sounds of BamBam's kisses to Jackson's thighs, the gasps as he grinds his own hips against the mattress and the squelch of the lube as he twists and thrusts his hand. Jackson's moaning so loudly, sobbing with his fingers twisted into the sheets and his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, he's practically shaking as he gasps and moans.

"You can come. I know you're close, babe." BamBam tells him, his fingers rubbing some more against his prostate and then curling to make a fist as he puls his hand back out until Jackson's rim is stretched and he's almost screaming, come spurting from his cock and landing on his neck, chest and stomach as he throws his head back and shakes through his release.

BamBam lets him calm down a little bit, rubs his stomach and his thighs and kisses any part of him he can reach before he's gently pulling his hand out, pausing whenever Jackson makes a noise of pain or discomfort. When his hand is finally completely free he sits up on his knees and reaches for his own dick, jerking himself off quiclly until he's whimpering and moaning as he comes on Jackson's thighs and stomach, some of it landing on his flaccid cock and dripping down to his gaping hole.

"Fuck, hold on. I'll be back." Jackson makes a noise of protest but BamBam shushes him again and quickly goes to the bathroom and washes his hands, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water, bringing it back with him and using it to gently clean the older man up.

When he's finished he tosses it aside amd lies down next to Jackson, pulling him in close and soothingly running his hands through his hair and rubbing his back when Jackson lays his head on his chest. "You did good, baby. So good, Jackson." He mumbles and Jackson sniffles and presses himself closer. "Yeah, you took everything so well, such a good baby."

Jackson mumbles something that sounds close to, "Thank you, love you." and BamBam smiles, leans down to kiss his head and starts humming to a random song as Jackson's breathing evens out and he stops sniffling.

 


End file.
